


Oh my goodness

by noironiric



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Esto era parte del fictober pero no lo he escrito hasta ahora, F/F, endymion!solar, es una adaptación del mito a tiempos modernos, i love mamamoo, moonsun, selene and endymion au, selene!moonbyul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: "Algunos hacían festejos y bebían hasta que el vino los vencía y los sumía en la somnolencia, otros llevaban a cabo acciones que huían de lo ético y se colaban en lo controvertido. Pero la mayoría, como era normal, dormía, y así fue como encontró a una humana que brillaba bellamente mientras descansaba, y de la que acabó enamorándose".





	Oh my goodness

La luna resplandecía hermosa desde lo alto del cielo. Su guardiana, la encargada de que brillara así, era una mujer solitaria con alma celestial y deseos similares a los de los seres terrenales, pero, como sus antecesoras hicieron en un pasado, su cometido era solo y exclusivamente alumbrar el mundo cuando la noche llegaba, la oscuridad recorría todos los lugares y las sombras perseguían a sus dueños, por lo que las ideas y planes que incluyesen a los mortales debían ser eliminados de su mente. Además, su trabajo era extenuante así que, una vez que finalizaba sus tareas, se sumergía en un profundo sueño, siendo el sol quien le tomaba el relevo y cumplía con las tareas que le habían sido dadas a él, lo que significaba que no podía inmiscuirse en la vida de los de abajo. Entretanto, para hacer más ligera su labor y no pensar en el sufrimiento que le producía no poder disfrutar en su totalidad de la existencia humana, se entretenía observándolos a una distancia prudencial, que se comportaban de diversas maneras –a sus ojos, muy curiosas- cuando el sol desaparecía. Algunos hacían festejos y bebían hasta que el vino los vencía y los sumía en la somnolencia, otros llevaban a cabo acciones que huían de lo ético y se colaban en lo controvertido. Pero la mayoría, como era normal, dormía, y así fue como encontró a una humana que brillaba bellamente mientras descansaba, y de la que acabó enamorándose. 

Su nombre era Yongsun, pero era conocida por aquellos lares como Solar, no solo por un juego de palabras con su propio nombre, sino porque su sonrisa era tan bonita y ponía de tan buen humor verla, que decían que ella misma brillaba como el propio sol. Ella podía confirmar que ella tenía una luz infinitamente más deslumbrante. Cada noche la veía desde la cima celestial trabajar en el crepúsculo, cuando ella empezaba a desperezarse, y dormitar en las horas nocturnas. No recordaba si empezó a enamorarse de ella por la dulzura de su cara cuando se abandonaba al mundo onírico o en los momentos previos, cuando aún estaba despierta, por su escandalosa risa o su personalidad energética, pero sí se acordaba del instante en que se percató de sus sentimientos. 

No obstante, ella era plenamente consciente de cuál era su posición y que, como diosa que era, no debía descuidar sus labores por un enamoramiento, menos por el de una persona humana. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ella, por lo que, siempre que podía, se escapaba para verla más de cerca, en su entorno. Si de lejos ya le parecía preciosa, de cerca era insuperable. La soledad que le producía su cargo le hizo tener deseos que rozaban lo imposible, como seducirla o amarla. Así que, cuando encontraba la oportunidad, se hacía pasar por una persona como cualquier otra y paseaba entre los mortales, buscando la ocasión para hablarle. Así comenzó un viaje de idas y venidas, de escapadas, disfraces y camuflajes y un amor que parecía inalcanzable. Siempre y cuando no se descuidase, un poco de jolgorio en su vida no vendría mal ¿Verdad?

La primera vez que hablaron, Yongsun estaba sentada en la barra de un bar, esperando a que algún camarero la atendiera. Ella se había percatado de que era lo que tenía por costumbre hacer cuando su jornada había resultado ser tremendamente agotadora, ya que tomar un trago y hablar siempre venía bien para despejarse y descargar tensiones, por lo que sería el sitio idóneo para tener una conversación con ella. Anteriormente fue en varias ocasiones más, solo por deleitarse la vista, pero ninguna de las dos tomaba la iniciativa. Hasta aquella noche, en la que la diosa se sentó a su lado y pidió dos copas, una para ella y otra para sí misma. La otra, sorprendida por eso, le miró fijamente y le sonrió.

 

-¿Te importa? Siempre viene bien tener una compañera para beber y conversar ¿No?

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias- extendió su mano y la diosa hizo lo mismo con la suya, uniéndolas en un apretón- Yongsun, pero puedes llamarme Solar. No es muy común que una chica tan guapa me invite a tomar algo.

-Ya lo sabía y… no mientas, seguramente te inviten muchas personas. 

-En ningún momento he dicho que no me inviten, sino que no lo ha hecho alguien como tú. Y te veo muy informada ¿Eres una espía? ¿Es por eso por lo que no me dices tu nombre?- no es que lo fuera o, al menos, no es que le pagaran por ello ni fuera su obligación. Pero visto así, podía parecer un tanto siniestro. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas en ese instante, pero la primera que se le pasó por la cabeza y a la que le dio la mayor importancia fue que, en efecto, no le había dicho cómo se llamaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser nombrada por sus epítetos y apelativos divinos que casi olvidó cuál fue el nombre que le fue dado al nacer siglos atrás. 

-Si quieres creerlo, estás en tu derecho- ante ese comentario, las dos se rieron y la diosa se presentó finalmente- llámame Moonbyul.

-Me suena tu nombre de algo…- estuvo pensándolo durante unos segundos, pero no encontró el motivo por el que le era conocido- Bah, ignóralo, serán cosas mías- tras eso, ambas comenzaron a beber y a hablar de todo un poco y de sí mismas. Más bien, Yongsun lo hizo, pues Moonbyul prefería observarla y dejarse cautivar más aún por su labia, su sonrisa y su atractivo. A veces se le trababa la lengua y enrojecía –puede que por comentarios provenientes de su compañera de barra o más bien porque hacía bastante tiempo que no tomaba nada-, pero eso lo hacía parecer más humana, cosa que hizo que la otra mujer se fijara por completo en ella. Había un poco de torpeza en su aparente perfección divina, y eso fue lo que la conquistó. A pesar del buen rato que estaban teniendo, ambas tenían que irse, una a casa y la otra, a continuar sus labores. Sin embargo, ambas acabaron en la misma cama y con sus dedos danzando en el cuerpo ajeno, besos cálidos y húmedos y escalofríos que recorrían sus espaldas por una pasión que parecía infundada por la diosa del amor, que les dio el don de las suaves caricias. Al día siguiente, Yongsun se despertó sin nadie a su lado. Se sintió molesta, pero no podía hacer nada más que aguantarse, vestirse e irse a trabajar.

No volvieron a verse hasta un par de semanas después, cuando vio que volvió a acudir al mismo sitio donde se conocieron. Si Moonbyul no bajó antes fue porque no lo vio oportuno, pues, además de que esperaría su ira, no había encontrado ninguna excusa razonable para no tener que explicar su condición real. Si bien al principio parecía cabreada, luego le volvió a sonreír como en el último encuentro y le dijo que la perdonaría si la invitaba a otra copa. No obstante, no pudo evitar la pregunta y tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes divinos. Con un beso en sus labios y un pensamiento que imploraba que perdiese ese recuerdo en sus mientes, Yongsun olvidó ese detalle de su mente, por lo que no volvió a interrogarle más acerca del tema, sino que se sorprendió y se rió por su atrevimiento. Y el resto de la noche fue prácticamente idéntico a la otra vez, solo que ya conocía más datos sobre ella, más de los que descubrió cuando vigilaba a los humanos y les proporcionaba luz en las tinieblas nocturnas. Le dijo que trabajaba de oficinista y que era bastante aburrido y, a su vez, estresante, pero al menos cobraba lo suficiente para vivir holgadamente. Otras cosas de las que le habló fueron que amaba a los perros y tenía un par como mascota, que su signo del zodíaco era piscis –Moonbyul se sorprendió de que los mortales creyesen en ese tipo de cosas-, que tenía una licencia en risoterapia y que adoraba cantar, pero no fue lo único. Cuando le preguntó a la diosa sobre su vida, estuvo a punto de volver a hechizarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo, solo por si acaso. Siempre podía recurrir a verdades a media. 

Le contó que trabajaba de noche y que dormía de día, eso y que, por profesionalidad y por el código tan estricto que tenía su empresa, no podía revelar detalles acerca de su empleo. No obstante, a pesar de las restricciones que le habían impuesto siempre, le gustaba bastante lo que hacía. También le comentó que acudía a veces allí cuando tenía tiempo libre para relajarse y que le encantaban los animales. Solar le preguntó por su cumpleaños y sus años, por si daba la casualidad de que fueran compatibles y también por mera curiosidad. Decir que nació siglos atrás podía ser un tanto perturbador para alguien que no fuera de procedencia sobrenatural, y que cuando nació no se usaba la misma numeración, así que pensó en una fecha al azar. Siempre le había gustado diciembre, porque podía ver lo acogedor que se volvían los hogares mortales, y una fecha al azar estaría bien ¿No? Y así resultó ser Moonbyul, una joven de 26 años cuyo signo del zodiaco era capricornio, y eso a Yongsun le convenció bastante. Intentó pedirle su número de teléfono, pero dijo que estaba en contra de ellos –cosa que era verdad- y que solo los usaba para el trabajo. Sin embargo, le prometió que, cuando lo deseara, estaría allí, y la otra le tomó la palabra, amenazándola de broma con que se indignaría muchísimo si resultaba ser mentira. En ese momento deseó con más fuerza que nunca que no fuera una persona rencorosa y que la perdonase por no decirle toda la verdad. Que, a pesar de ser de origen celestial, tuviera miedo porque una humana se enfadase con ella le parecía irónico. Pero, en realidad, también le causaba terror que ambas sufrieran la ira de algún otro dios por quebrantar las leyes sagradas. No obstante, ese no era su única preocupación: había dejado desatendido en infinidad de ocasiones su puesto y eso dio lugar a numerosos tipos de irregularidades, por lo que, seguramente, tarde o temprano todos acabarían descubriendo lo que sucedía. 

Poco a poco fueron conociéndose más y ocurrió lo inevitable: se enamoraron de verdad. Ya se atraían desde que hablaron por primera vez y se gustaban bastante, pero había varios problemas. El primero era que estaban acostumbradas a vidas completamente diferentes y que se escapaban del concepto de normalidad de la otra, pero estaba claro que no era lo más preocupante. La mayor dificultad era que, por muy fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos, no podrían estar juntas. Yongsun era muy curiosa y quería saber más de su vida, por lo que le preguntaba a menudo cosas de su pasado que no podía responder, y no tener a veces contestación alguna era doloroso, pero Moonbyul prefería ocultar todos esos detalles, pues no conocía ni se imaginaba su verdadera naturaleza y a esta no le estaba permitido que se relacionase de aquella forma con alguien mortal pues, además de lo peligroso que podía ser, el hecho de que una envejeciera y falleciera y la otra permaneciera joven eternamente le rompía el corazón, y no podía someter a eso a la persona a la que amaba, ni a un castigo similar o peor. 

Tampoco tardaron mucho en enterarse de aquello sus compañeros de origen divino. En realidad, fue obvio desde el primer instante, pues no eran ignorantes los dioses de ese tipo de cuestiones, pero el comportamiento extraño de la luna les alertó, por lo que quisieron comprobar con sus propios ojos qué estaba ocurriendo y esperar a que ella misma se diera cuenta de que todos conocían ya su secreto. Y cuando confesó, le fueron dadas dos opciones: la primera, más pacífica, borrar todos los recuerdos en los que apareciera, para que siguiera su vida como si no se hubieran conocido nunca. La segunda, que una de las dos sufriese por el paso del tiempo. Existían muchas más posibilidades, pero eran demasiado cruentas como para poder siquiera considerarlas. Lo último que pidió a su familia sagrada fue que la dejaran despedirse y explicarle el porqué de sus acciones, para que al menos no se le quedase la espina clavada por no decir adiós como debía, y se lo concedieron. 

Aquella vez en que Moonbyul bajó a la tierra, fue directamente a casa de Yongsun. Para alguien como ella, que no poseía una noción del tiempo similar a la de los humanos, sintió que pasó una eternidad entre el momento en que llamó al timbre hasta que la otra abrió la puerta. Se saludaron, una con sorpresa, pues no esperaba su visita, y la otra con pesadumbre, porque no quería estar allí por una razón como la que la había llevado a hablar con ella, y Yongsun la invitó a pasar y sentarse en el salón. Ya por la cara de consternación, el zapateo continuo y el que se mordiera las uñas –actitudes curiosamente humanas-, la mortal sabía que algo le ocurría, pero no el qué. Lo relacionó con lo misteriosa y reservada que era para algunos temas. Incluso se planteó que trabajase como extorsionadora, estafadora o algo parecido, pero no le daba la sensación de que lo fuera. Ya lo habría notado si se tratase de eso ¿Verdad? Además, no se lo confesaría, sino que se iría a la fuga con todo su dinero y, en realidad, Moonbyul nunca le había pedido nada. Muchas teorías pululaban por su cabeza, así que, cansada de tanto dudar, le preguntó directamente qué era lo que ocurría. Cuando le empezó a contar todo con pelos y señales, se quedó petrificada. Eso escapaba de toda lógica, sentido común y teorías absurdas, iba muchísimo más allá ¿Era acaso el día de los inocentes? No, claro que no lo era ¡Aún quedaban muchos meses para ello! 

-Byul ¿Qué narices estás diciendo?- La otra estaba atónita, porque pensaba que estaba siendo clara y lo entendería, pero estaba claro que no era así- ¿Es una broma? Admito que ha sido graciosa, pero puedes parar.

-No estoy mintiendo- intentó buscar una explicación que fuera más sencilla y sonase más verídica- ¿Cómo lo explico…? Digamos que hay una serie de dioses en el mundo, unos mayores y otros menores, y yo soy una, la luna. Bueno, más bien soy su guardiana, pero mi alma está conectada a ella. No sé cómo explicarlo sin que suene raro…

-A ver, lo he entendido. Te he entendido perfectamente, pero no. Si fuera así ¿Por qué la luna está ahí y tú estás aquí? ¡No tiene sentido alguno!

-Vale, si no me crees, te lo tendré que demostrar. No aquí, claro, no quiero provocar ninguna catástrofe en tu casa- Yongsun le dirigió una mirada dudosa, pero quiso darle un voto de confianza. Estaba hablando con tanta seriedad que hasta le preocupaba. Y si resultaba ser una broma, siempre podrían reírse después. Ambas salieron de casa y fueron andando hasta que encontraron un pequeño descampado que, a esas horas, ya estaba vacío. Durante el camino, Moonbyul había estado más callada y seria que de costumbre, por lo que la otra no sabía qué pensar, si seguía siendo una inocentada, si se le había ido por completo la cabeza o si estaba hablando con plena seriedad. Entonces, en mitad del silencio, los ojos de la diosa se iluminaron mirando a la luna y su cuerpo comenzó a refulgir. Yongsun notó como el satélite empezó a emitir más brillo que antes y que, a su vez, todo se llenaba de una luz blanca y cegadora. Era un espectáculo increíble y, por encima de todo eso, sobrecogedor. Se llevó las manos a la boca por la estupefacción, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se le erizó la piel. Nada de aquello parecía real y, aun así, lo era. Una vez que acabó, Moonbyul se sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban el cuerpo y la fatiga se adentraba en este, por lo que la otra la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que se recuperó. 

-Madre mía, así que era cierto… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? 

-No podía hacerlo- sus ojos se conectaron, encontrando Yongsun en los de la diosa aún un poco del frío y plateado brillo que llenó toda su pupila instantes antes. Eso reafirmó en su mente la visión que pudo contemplar en momentos anteriores. 

-¿Y por qué ahora sí?- Moonbyul quiso cambiar el rumbo de su mirada, pero era algo que debía afrontar. 

-Porque me tengo que ir, Yongsun. He sido muy feliz contigo, con todo esto, pero… -quería decir lo que realmente sentía, pero no podía y sabía que sería peor para las dos- es muy largo de contar y no quiero darte más dolores de cabeza. Lo mejor será que te borre los recuerdos- se quiso acercar, pero la otra la detuvo.

-No me vas a borrar nada. Y me da igual que sea largo y que me produzca jaquecas luego, quiero que me cuentes la verdad. 

-Hay veces que lo que se quiere no es lo mejor- tras oír esto, se horrorizó. Esperaba y deseaba que no quisiera decir aquello con el sentido con el que realmente dijo porque, si era así, se cabrearía bastante con ella- Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día- y una vez que dijo eso, vio el cielo romperse y cómo todo se llenó de fulgor y seguidamente de tinieblas y finalmente Moonbyul desapareció. Como si le hubieran arrebatado hasta la última de sus memorias, Yongsun se preguntó cómo había acabado en ese lugar, y volvió a casa. Tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo, pero no se acordaba de nada. 

Durante esos días, Yongsun vivió como siempre había hecho, pero teniendo constancia de que algo fallaba. No es que estuviera triste, pero notaba como si algo le faltara y no supiera el qué, y eso le provocaba un desasosiego y una intranquilidad que a veces le parecía insostenible, especialmente de noche. Repasaba en su mente todo lo que había hecho durante el día, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquel vacío y por qué se sentía así, pero era en vano, por lo que aprendió a vivir con ello, rezando por que algún día lo descubriese y esa terrible sensación desapareciera de su pecho de una vez por todas. Por otro lado, Moonbyul no podía dejar de recordar lo que sucedió. Le hubiese gustado explicarle todo en condiciones, pero pensó que, tal vez, habría sonado como una excusa barata. En aquel entonces reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta de una cosa: de tanto relacionarse con humanos, ella había empezado a comportarse exactamente igual que uno y, por tanto, a tener los mismos sentimientos. Eso la afectó en maneras que no esperaba. La luna perdió brillo y ella se guardaba en una taciturnidad nunca vista. Los dioses, preocupados por ella, optaron por hablar con ella y preguntarle que si aquel amor era tan importante ¡Claro que lo era! Pero tal vez ellos nunca lo verían en el modo en que lo hacía ella y menos aún lo permitirían. Pasó bastante tiempo y, aunque aparentaba estar mejor, padecía su pesadumbre en silencio, y eso se reflejaba en el clima. A veces parecía que la luna se derretía, como si llorase. En otras ocasiones, perdía su característico brillo, como si alguien hubiese apagado el interruptor. Eso empezó a ser preocupante tanto para humanos como para dioses y, si no se detenía, podría desembocar a algo infinitamente peor. Los desórdenes naturales nunca eran un buen presagio.

Moonbyul no lo hacía intencionadamente. Ella intentaba llevar a cabo su función como encargada de mantener la luz de la luna como siempre, pero para cuando se daba cuenta, se encontraba absorta en sus cavilaciones y en sus memorias sobre lo que vivió abajo y la persona con la que lo hizo. Intentaba superar que ya no volvería a encontrarse con ella, pero era difícil. Podría decir tranquilamente que había amado con tal intensidad a una persona y no estaría mintiendo. Y como ocurría en esos casos, necesitaría tiempo para reponerse. No obstante, no parecía llegar el momento en que se repusiera por completo, por lo que los dioses se reunieron en asamblea y hablaron largo y tendido acerca del tema. Una vez que se dio por acabada, acordaron transmitirle la conclusión a la que habían llegado. 

Cuando le anunciaron la decisión, surgió en ella un impulso de salir corriendo a la tierra, y es lo que hizo, sin pensar en nada más que ver a Yongsun. No se paró a buscar en sus mientes a la muchacha, sino que se lanzó a su búsqueda desesperadamente. Tardó en encontrarla, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó paralizada. La otra pasó por su lado como si se tratase de una extraña, pero un remolino de sentimientos la invadió y, de repente, volvieron todas sus memorias volvieron y lo que hizo fue, ni más ni menos, alejarse. La persona que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo apareció delante de sus narices cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero se cabreó tanto al recordar lo que sucedió, que no quiso hablar con ella. Y así pasaron días, hasta que accedió a hablar con ella, exigiéndole que le contara la verdad. Y Moonbyul cumplió con su promesa y le contó aquello que no pudo decirle la última vez que se vieron, cosa que hizo que Yongsun se molestase incluso más. No podía decidir entre qué era lo que más le dolía, si el hecho de que la abandonase sin explicación alguna o de que le ocultase cosas tan importantes para ella, porque se sentía como si hubieran jugado con ella. La diosa le prometió que no era su intención, sino que aquello era real y en ningún momento se había inventado nada en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero había mentido tanto que ya a la otra le resultaba muy difícil creerla, aunque una parte de ella deseara hacerlo con todo su ser. Por eso mismo le pidió que se fuera. Moonbyul quiso convencerla de que era cierto, pero sabía que no se podía convencer a alguien que no estaba abierto a dejarse persuadir. 

A partir de ese entonces, Yongsun no podía dejar de pensar en eso y en si se había equivocado. Le había mentido o, mejor dicho, le había contado verdades a medias sobre una gran cantidad de datos de su vida y, además, la había hecho sentir como un simple entretenimiento para librarse del aburrimiento. Aunque, si lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, tal vez lo que le hubiera contado ese día fuera real pero lo hubiese ocultado por miedo o por una prohibición. Al fin y al cabo, ella sabía un poco de mitología, y también que las deidades celestiales podían llegar a ser despiadadas en cuanto a amoríos ajenos se refería. Llegó a aquella conclusión en una noche de insomnio. Si la sensación de vacío constante en el pecho por no saber qué era lo que estaba perdido era dolorosa, ahora que era consciente de qué era lo que se la había provocado, era incluso más desgarradora. Se preguntó si tal vez una segunda oportunidad sería lo mejor para solucionar aquella situación, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, por lo que permaneció con aquella emoción inundando su corazón por bastante, hasta que decidió invocarla. 

Recordó las palabras que le dijo aquella vez… “Cuando me necesites, estaré allí. Tan solo tienes que llamarme”. Ah, sí, fue como si se las hubiera dicho el día anterior. Además lo prometió ¡Y sabía cómo eran los juramentos para los dioses! No podría ignorar sus imploraciones ¿Verdad? Pensando en eso, la llamó con su mente, esperando que apareciera. No la vio por ningún sitio, y eso la indignó ¡Era una mentirosa patológica! O eso era lo que creyó hasta que oyó cómo alguien llamaba a su puerta. Abrió la puerta, se asomó y vio con sus propios ojos a Moonbyul. La sorpresa y la alegría se apoderaron de ella a la vez.  
-Yo pensaba que cuando invocabas a alguien aparecía justo a tu lado.

-A ver, se puede hacer, pero no quería darte un susto- las sonrisas que habían adornado sus caras instantes anteriores se habían transformado en muecas de seriedad- y… ¿Cómo estás?

-Te he llamado porque quería hablar contigo de muchas cosas que se quedaron sin resolver ¿Estarás dispuesta a ello?- la otra asintió y pasaron al salón. Allí estuvieron toda la tarde hablando sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellas, preguntándose todo eso de lo que no tuvieron oportunidad antes. Lloraron, rieron, se comprendieron a la perfección y, finalmente, hicieron las paces.

Moonbyul le prometió que no mentiría más y que haría todo bien y Yongsun que esa sería la última oportunidad para demostrarlo ¡Y vaya si lo hizo! Aquel amor pasó a ser uno inmortal. Hay leyendas que narran el fin de esta historia con la mortal convirtiéndose en una deidad eterna para poder vivir con su amada para siempre. Otras, más tristes, dicen que la dama humana no quiso aceptar la inmortalidad –pues le producía miedo- y que Moonbyul cuidó de ella incluso en su vejez y estuvieron juntas hasta que falleció, momento en el que se entristeció tanto que decidió convertirla en una hermosa estrella que brillaba más que ningún otro astro en el firmamento. Y además de esas, que fueron las más popularizadas, hubo numerosísimas más, pero en todas sus variantes se quisieron con toda su alma, desde el principio hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí mi primer fic moonsun. He querido probar a escribir un fic de temática mitológica porque era una de las propuestas del Fictober 2018 y tenía muchas ganas. He intentado adaptar el mito de Selene y Endimión a tiempos modernos a modo de experimento literario, y Moonbyul y Solar han sido las protagonistas de este relato. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo de ellas, así que esta ha sido la oportunidad. Si os ha gustado, los kudos y comentarios se agradecen. 
> 
> Quería comentar algo además. Estoy pensando en tomarme un pequeño descanso de escribir porque últimamente estoy en un bucle de frustración y siento que los trabajos que hago no le está llegando a los lectores y eso, quiera que no, me duele y entristece. Adoro escribir, pero a veces me agobio y prefiero parar durante unos días, para poder reflexionar sobre qué hacer y cómo enfocar mis historias a partir de ahora. Esto no significa que deje de escribir, pero quiero llevar a cabo un pequeño hiatus para pensar en qué hacer. 
> 
> Gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
